Of Snakes and Side Stories
by Phantomkizz
Summary: The background of how Artemis and Sanya met.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

A girl with short black hair raced into her dorm room after her transfigurations class and quickly threw off her Slytherin robe. If she were late to her meeting with her mentor she could only imagine how bad of an impression that would leave. Checking to make sure no one was watching she apparated to the location that the elders told her to arrive at.  
Being new to apparation the girl wound up in the middle of a fountain in front of a huge mansion. She yelped and quickly trudged out of it, promptly performing a drying spell. She swiftly walked to the large wooden doors and knocked. She was greeted by the droopy face of a house elf that reminded her very much of a man she had seen who did muggle films, Albert Hitchcock, she believed he was called.  
Upon entering the elf lead her to a room lit by fireplace and she spotted a man by the window. He was the tallest man she had ever seen! He turned to face her and she felt her face heat up. The setting sun shone though the window, making him seem to have a golden aura around him. His bright blue eyes seemed to pierce through her and he…did not look very happy.  
"You're late."  
The girl looked at a clock and she was indeed, one minute late.  
"I'm very sorry. I-"  
"It doesn't matter.", he said as he walked past her. "Follow me, if you would."  
She followed him through a myriad of hallways. When they finally entered a room it was bare except for a few objects lined up along a table. He turned and raised his hand, uttering a spell and the girl's hair turned blond and her warm brown eyes bled into blue.  
"Now…Sanya, was it?", she nodded and he continued, "Try and knock the object on the far end of the table off without knocking any of the others."  
"Mm.", Sanya vocalized as she nodded.  
Sanya concentrated, not being used to wordless, much less wandless, magic and gave a flourish of her hand. Artemis' eyes widened fractionally as the entire table slammed back into the wall. Sanya yelped and pulled her hands and arms inward in surprise.  
Artemis opened his mouth with a quiet smacking sound and paused before he slowly said, "This is going to be a long day."  
Sanya looked at him and grinned sheepishly and, upon seeing the sour look on Artemis' face, cleared her throat and turned her head back to face forward.

Phantomkizz: I have some esplainin to do, right? Well, you may be wondering why Arty seems so cold here. Well, he has a classic case of old sour puss syndrome. Lolz Human interaction, ie Sanya and later Stephanie, help cure his disease. But he tends to revert back to that demeanor when they're not around. ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sanya sat in her charms class listening to the rain patter against the classroom window. The dreary darkness from the clouds and the sound lulling her into drowsiness. Just as she was about to nod off her friend, aptly nicknamed Pandora, wacked her on her arm.

Pandora, otherwise known as Mia Ferrere, wasn't necessarily what one would call mean but she had a mischief streak a mile wide. She loved nothing more than to cause an uproar. She couldn't stand it when things were perfect, to her, that was boring. Oddly enough, people didn't particularly mind, due to Pandora's surprisingly kind and funny personality.

The clock chimed and Sanya and Pandora rose from their seats to leave. As they were exiting Sanya accidentally ran into a tall, dark haired fellow Slytherin.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!", Sanya said, somewhat shocked.

"You should pay more attention to where you walk.", the teen said as he leveled a sharp look at her.

The look coupled with the darkness of his eyes made Sanya want to skitter off like some kind of insect. Not wanting to be compared to an insect, nor wanting to seem a coward, she stood her ground.

"I should, but I did apologize, so perhaps you should be a little less of a jerk.", she said as she stomped off.

"Geez, what a smarmasaur.", Pandora commented as they left the class with the now aggravated teen.

Phantomkizz: How obvious is it who the smarmasaur is? X3


End file.
